Downtown
by BassPirate1013
Summary: Simple RP. Matsuda and L meet on the streets of Tokyo. Comedy for all. :3 first time publishing!


_HI! i would say this is my first fanfic, but really this is just me and my friend Roleplaying, i've never done it before, so could you let me know how i did? Im Matsuda and my Friend was L (regretfully... i do love L :3 lol) but please let me know? ( i used lines to seperate the parts i wrote and the parts my friend wrote just to let you know..) I did revise the story a bit JUST SOME OF THE GRAMMAR I SWEAR lol. could you let me know if i write ok too? (you know my writting style). THANK YOU!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

L was strolling down the streets of tokyo and on his way to visit Watari when an icecream trunk drove by and caught

his attention, he chased after the truck but it wasnt untill he realized he didnt bring any money with him that he stopped, and sighed.

"Well this is proven to be rather troublsome indeed" He sighed scratching his head ruffling his messy black locks

he continued walking not paying attention to the streets around him as he kick a rock with his shoes

he frowned as he kicked the rock down a sewer grate.

"Really?"

He groaned and sped walked down the empty street til he was hit with something one someone move pretty fast cause them both to fall on the bums

* * *

Matsuda rubbed his head, wincing. muttering something about 'being late' and 'sweets'. he began to collect the contents of the paper-bags he had spilled on the sidewalk

when he had bumped into something...

... Or someone... he finally had enough scence to look up from the ground to see what had blocked his path.

"RYUSAKI!" he yelled as a goofy grin spread on his face

* * *

L looked at him groaning as he tried to get up, but he jumped literally jumped when he heard the man exclaim his alias name

he froze staring at him not moving

"That was quite unnecessary"

* * *

"what was 'unnecessary' Ryusaki?" .. Matsuda paused, thinking "and how did you get all the way downtown?"

* * *

"That loud burst, and as for being downtown..." He sighed putting his finger in his mouth and began mumbling loud enough for another to hear of course.

"Well, I was on my way to visit a old... hmm how would i put this; friend when i was side tracked by and icecream truck only to realize i didnt at all have any money and

am now currently lost and quite frankly i have no idea where i am."

* * *

". . . ." "oh! your lost? i thought you would know the streets better that that Ryusaki! Ha ha"

"i mean you are the worlds top detective after all!"

* * *

"Well I don't get out much and I'm not one for the crowded downtown area although it would seen that there are many people here." He sighed putting hands in his pocket "Um how long do you intend of sitting on the pavement i cant imagine that it's at all comfortable."

* * *

realizing his current position Matsuda blushed, picked up the rest of the spilled bags and rose to his feet, quite clumsily.

"well... uuhh..." "if you are that lost and all , my car is just around the corner, im going back to HeadQuarters anyways"

"i was just out getting the candys you asked me to go get..."

* * *

"Oh that's quite interesting, now i am to inquire why are you go- ... candy? .. do you think it would be any trouble to say accompany u on ur trip for some candy?"

L asked with a bit of hope sparkling in his eyes stopping mind sentence to change to the topic of getting some sweets that he soo craves

* * *

"well... i guess there's no harm. No one will miss me at HQ that much any how"

He got a better grip on the groceries he held and began to walk in the way L had come, "Come on!"

* * *

"I come help you lighten your load you no." He suggested referring to all the things he was carrying

* * *

"oh.. well its okay Ryusaki i've got th-" just then one of the overflowing bags bent to far to one side as madsuda tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and the contents began

to fall all over the ground.

* * *

"I strongly disagree" He said emotionless as he began picking the fallen items

* * *

"oops.." "i guess i don't have it heehee" he laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head with his now free hand

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_How was it? XD. its not done yet i don't think. i think we're going to pick it up later but... please leave me some reviews?_


End file.
